Combatants' Home Productions
Like with series, sometimes the companies deserve credit too, including the productions that most of the Death Battle comabatants are from (with the exceptions of Justin Bieber ,Rebecca Black and Chuck Norris), and here they are in Death Battle Episode order: Note: Bold 'charcaters are victors, ''Italic ''characters means they've fought twice, characters with '*' symbols next to their name have won twice and characters two '*' symbols means they have undecided fates (their battle has not been released yet). Companies Disney: Boba Fett, 'Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spiderman, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Goliath, Darth Vader, Doctor Doom Nintendo: Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong** Capcom: Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu Warner Bros: Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Superman'',' ''Shao Kahn, Sektor, '''Scorpion, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor Nickelodeon: Leonardo*, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Toph Beifong Microsoft: Zitz, Riptor, Master Chief, Black Orchid,' Fulgore' Arc System Works: Taokaka, Ragna the Bloodedge, Sol Badguy Sony: Kratos Image: Spawn Konami: Bomberman, Solid Snake Namco Bandai: Dig Dug, Ivy Valentine, Nightmare Shonen Jump: Vegeta, Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara Sega: Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails the Fox, 'Segata Sanshiro, Knuckles the Echidna** SNK: 'Mai Shiranui Hasbro: Starscream, Rainbow Dash, Bucky O' Hare id Software: Doomguy Square Enix: Cloud Strife Mattel: He-Man Rankin-Bass: Lion-O Temco: Ryu Hayabusa 20th Century Fox: Terminator MGM: Robocop Toho: Godzilla Kadokawa Pictures: Gamera Saban: Tigerzord Sunrise, Inc.: Gundam Epyon Hakusensha, Inc.: Guts Ubisoft: Sam Fisher Trivia Capcom and Warner Bros. are currently in a two-way tie for the second highest number of Death Battle Winners with 4 each. **Warner Bros also has the second most losers after Nintendo (7), (if you count Batman's loss to Spider-Man). **Disney and Warner Bros. tie for having the second most combatants with 11 different combatants (Boba Fett, Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Goliath, and Darth Vader for Disney; Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, and Deathstroke for Warner Bros.). *So far, no Nintendo-owned combatant has been able to win against a Sega-owned opponent respectfully, having lost twice in a row. **No Warner Bros-owned combatant was able to win against a Disney-owned opponent, having lost four times in a row, until Batman vs. Captain America. Disney.jpg|Disney logo in dedication to Boba Fett, Rogue, Luke Skywalker, Thor, Spiderman, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Goliath, Darth Vader and Doctor Doom. Nintendo.jpg|Nintendo logo in dedication to Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby and Donkey Kong. Capcom.jpg|Capcom logo in dedication to Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu and Ryu. WB.jpg|Warner Bros. logo in dedication to Shang Tsung, Wonder Woman, Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Deathstroke and Lex Luthor. Nickelodeon.jpg|Classic Nickelodeon logo in dedication to Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Toph Beifong. Microsoft.jpg|Microsoft logo in dedication to Zitz, Riptor, Master Chief, Black Orchid and Fulgore. File:ArcSystemWorksLogo.png|Arc System Works logo in dedication of Taokaka, Ragna the Bloodedge and Sol Badguy. Sony.jpg|Sony logo in dedication to Kratos. Image Comics.jpg|Image Comics logo in dedication to Spawn. Konami.jpg|Konami logo in dedication to Bomberman and Solid Snake. Namco.jpg|Bandi Namco logo (as "Bandai Namco") in dedication of Dig Dug, Ivy Valentine and Nightmare. Shonen Jump.jpg|Shonen Jump logo in dedication to Vegeta, Goku, Majin Buu and Gaara. Sega.jpg|Sega logo in dedication to Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails the Fox, Segata Sanshiro and Knuckles the Echidna. SNK.jpg|SNK logo in dedication to Mai Shiranui. Hasbro.jpg|Hasbro logo in dedication to Starscream, Rainbow Dash and Bucky O' Hare. id Software.jpg|id Software logo in dedication to Doomguy. Square Enix.jpg|Square enix logo in dedication to Cloud Strife. Mattel.jpg|The Mattel logo in dedication to He-Man. Rankin Bass.jpg|Rankin Bass logo in dedication of Lion-O. Tecmo.jpg|Tecmo logo in dedication to Ryu Hayabusa. 20th Century Fox.jpg|20th Century Fox logo in dedication to The Terminator. MGM.jpg|MGM logo in dedication to Robocop. Toho logo.png|Toho logo in dedicated of Godzilla. Kadokawa Pictures.JPG|Kadokawa Pictures logo dedicated to Gamera. Saban logo.jpg|Saban logo in dedication to Tigerzord Sunrise_company_logo_svg.png|Sunrise, Inc logo in dedication to Gundam Epyon. logo.jpg|Hakusensha, Inc. logo in dedication to Guts. Ubisoft-logo.jpg|Ubisoft logo in dedication to Sam Fisher. Category:Real World Category:Death battles Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants